When it Rains
by Kai-imagine
Summary: Suddenly a huge ripping buzzing sound went through my brain. I dropped through my knees and screamed pressing my hands to the side of my head it was tearing me apart.. - Kai has a thorny past and when she befriends the Cullens her rocky life is torn apart
1. New Home

**_Okay to my dedicated readers... Please don't shoot me_**

**_I know I haven't finished my other two stories but this story was inspired by When it rains by Paramore and i had to write it_**

**_Summary: Theres a new girl in town but what will happen when she bumps into the Cullens and then a dangerous and very hungry newborn vampire?_**

**_And by the way yes the character Kai is loosely based on me personality wise even though im only 14 and im not an orphan etc._**

**_If you love me you'll review me xD_**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kai POV**

I sat in my favourite seat at the back of the minivan with my headphones in, Bullet for My Valentine blasting in my ears.

I scanned my eyes over all of the people in the van. There was all the little kids ranging from ages four to around twelve, I didn't know any of their names, and to be honest I didn't care.

Then there were the few teenagers. There was Angel who was a hyper fourteen year old, Tom who was a horny fifteen year old and Kieran who was a quiet sixteen year old. Also there were Jay and Serena the care workers who sat in the front seats with Jay driving.

I rolled my eyes. One more year and I'd be out of this shit hole. I was seventeen and had been left at the care home when I was just a few months old and now I couldn't wait to turn eighteen and leave.

I was half Chinese from what I could tell as I had oriental features but my eyes were bright blue and not as slanted as someone who was fully Chinese. My hair was naturally jet black and I had gotten it cut short with layers spiked up at the back and a heavy side fringe.

I was very short, barely reaching five foot and was curvy but very slim. That day I was clad in Black skinny jeans, a Slipknot T-shirt, Red converses and heavy black eyeliner to top it off.

I stared out of the minivan window and sighed as I looked at the bleak wet environment outside. Trust our care workers to pick such a grey dead place like Forks to move to. I couldn't wait to turn eighteen and go back to NYC where I belonged.

I watched the world go by until the minivan stopped outside a large house. I peered at it through the rain streaked window of the van and saw the big sign outside that said Forks Care Home. I sighed this was going to be my home for the next six months so I might as well get used to it.

I stood up from my seat and stretched then followed the others down the van and out of the sliding side door. I pulled my headphones off and flinched as the rain started to dampen my clothes.

I walked round to the back of the minivan and opened the trunk, pulling out my bags. The leaders and the other teenagers followed suit while all the little kids bounded about happy at the prospect of a new home in a new town.

I pushed past everyone and swiftly made my way to the house. I opened the unlocked front door and walked in. I stopped in the hallway and glanced around. Then I walked up the stairs and quickly explored all the rooms, making a mental note of the biggest one.

That's when I noticed the attic door. I quickly pulled it open and grabbed the strip of leather that was attached to the stairs as I heard all the little kids rushing in downstairs and the care workers telling them to pair up as they were all going to have to share a room.

I pulled down the ladder and climbed it, poking my head up through the trap door. The room was perfect, with lots of little alcoves and comfy spaces just perfect for me. There was a small double bed pressed in the corner and a closet against one of the walls. There was a small desk in one corner and a small bedside cabinet with drawers in it by the bed. It was the perfect place for me to have until I moved back to NYC when I turned eighteen in six months.

"Ooh Kai what's up there?" Tom asked attempting to climb the ladder a bit below me even though I knew he was just trying to look at my ass.

"My room." I said in a flat cold voice. I jumped down, crashing into him so he got pushed back.

"But how come we don't get a say in whose room is whose?" He said, attempting to pout but looking constipated. I gave him a cold look.

"I'm the oldest I get dibs on the best room."

"But…" He started but I stuck my hand out stopping him from carrying on. I bent down and picked up my bags, I then chucked them up through the hole and I heard them land with a thud.

I smiled at Tom sweetly as he scowled at me and I then climbed up the ladder and pulled the ladder and door up behind me. I sat cross-legged on the floor for a moment before standing up and dumping my bags on my bed.

I walked over to the closet and opened the doors. It was a decent size and had drawers at the bottom to put socks and underwear and stuff in. I unzipped my clothes bag and emptied the contents onto my bed.

I quickly sorted all my clothes into piles of trousers, t-shirts, jumpers, underwear and pyjamas and then as I went through each pile I sorted them again into secondary piles of like band t-shirts comfy t-shirts jeans skinny jeans etc.

I then slowly put everything on hangers and left tiny gaps between each section, then neatly putting all my underwear and pyjamas in neat piled in the drawers. I stared at my handiwork and brushed off invisible specs of dust form the clothes. I had been diagnosed with a medium case of OCD when I was about seven.

I then walked over to the windows and peered out of one of them. The view was bleak. I sighed. I walked back to the bed and unzipped my other bag that held all my other possessions. Instead of just emptying the contents I reached in and pulled out a bundle of cloth and laid it on my bed.

I slowly unwrapped all the layers of cloth and smiled as I looked at my laptop. My laptop was one of the only plus sides of being in a home. I was such a moody bitch that when I got bored I would pick of the little kids so the care workers got me a laptop to keep me occupied.

I carried it over to my new desk and carefully put in down then opened it and left it booting as I went to finish unpacking. I pulled out a few pairs of shoes and threw them on the floor by my bed. As I did I saw a flash of silver fall out of one of my combat boots.

I frowned and bent down picking it up. I felt my chest tighten as I realised what it was and I felt the hole in my chest reopen a little. I gasped as my chest ached and I fell to the floor, curling myself up in a little ball until the pain stopped. I started to sob and shake as I laid there on the floor in a little ball as the hole where my heart should be ached.

Suddenly I heard a knock from the trap door and I jumped up and scrubbed at my eyes. I grabbed the silver heard locket I had dropped when I fell to the floor and quickly shoved in the drawer in my new bedside cabinet then busied myself with taking things out of my bag.

"Yeah?" I called. I heard someone pull down the trap door and I saw the ladder be pulled down. Jay poked his head through the hole and then slowly climbed up the stairs. He glanced around the room and then smiled at me.

"Nice little room you've discovered here." He said with a smile. I nodded and carried on pulling out little trinkets and photo's from my bag. He stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? Tom's room is below yours and he said he heard you crying." I flinched and turned to look at him. Because I always portrayed that I hated everyone and everything I sometimes forgot how much Jay cared about me. Not so much Serena, she stopped caring when I put a dead mouse in her shower after we had a fight. I smiled at the thought and Jay smiled.

"That's the spirit. Well Serena and I were going to drive everyone into Port Angeles which is a town a bit away from Forks that is where most of the shops and stuff are. Do you wanna come?" I thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah but only if you let me go off on my own." Jay frowned. And looked of into space as if thinking.

"Erm okay but please don't do anything like what you did last time, you almost gave me a heart attack." I grinned as I remembered back in NYC when Serena let me go off when we were out shopping because I have a great sense of direction and I found an interesting little tattoo and piercing parlour and got my tongue pierced. I thought Tom was gonna come right there on the spot when I showed him but instead he told Jay and I got in trouble cause he almost passed out.

I nodded and clicked the metal against my teeth. He cringed and then left, shouting through the door that we were leaving in five minutes. I glanced about my messy room and had the uncontrollable urge to clean it but I shook my head and grabbed my phone and iPod from my bed before quickly climbing down the ladder so I wouldn't rush back to clean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Okay please review I'm currently writing the next chapter and it'll be up today or tomorrow._**

**_Love you all _**

**_Kai x_**


	2. First Sight

**_Hiyaa_**

**_Second chapter already you lucky people xP_**

**_Okay so right now you might think its a bit boring but don't worry it starts to get more into twilight in the next chapter xD_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wandered around Port Angeles peering into shop windows and people watching. I had decided that with this place maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad. This was the type of place I could see myself living though I still liked NYC better.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was a message. I pressed the open button and read it. It was Jay telling me that they had found a cinema and they were going to see a movie and go bowling afterwards so they would be three or four hours.

I grinned to myself and slipped my phone back into my pocket before carrying on walking down the street I was walking down. I passed all types of shops but none of them were really the type of shops I would really go shopping in and I was a little bit disappointed but after a while I seemed to enter what could be described as downtown Port Angeles.

I passed places that were exactly my type of shop and I knew that this was definitely my kind of place. Then a shop caught my eye. It was a small tattoo parlour on a corner. I bit my lip and pulled my money out of my pocket. _I should have enough_, I thought.

I walked through the door and glanced around the room. There was a man and a woman sitting, chatting behind the counter. The man was heavily tattooed and the woman was heavily pierced.

I walked up to the counter and grinned at the woman who smiled at me warmly. "And what can I do for you?" She said, grinning so her two tongue bars flashed at me.

I rummaged in my pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper I had been saving for the right time. I handed it to her. It had a drawing of a pincushion heart with four small pins and one large one going through it and the heart had large black wings coming out of either side.

"I would like this on my back with the heart in the centre of my shoulder blades." I said. The woman looked at the drawing and grinned but the man frowned. "How old are you?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Eighteen, I'm just short is all. Would I really have this," I poked out my tongue and pointed to the bar. "If I wasn't eighteen?" The man stared at me for a moment and then sighed.

The woman clapped her hands together in a gesture that didn't fit in with her piercings. "Come through to the back." She said. As I pulled off my top and undid my bra, lying down on the chair she chatted away talking about how she was the tattooist and her partner was the piercer hence her having lots of piercing and him having lots of tattoos.

She bustled around the room gathering the equipment she needed and washing her hands and putting on gloves.

Finally she was ready. The moment that the woman had put the ink in the gun and turned it on, adrenaline started to rush through my body. She was silent as she did the tattoo and it hurt a bit more than I expected but it still wasn't that bad.

It definitely took longer than I thought due to the size of the tattoo and it was three hours before it was done. I stood up and stretched then winced as the burning pain coursed through my back.

The woman held up a large mirror and I turned and looked at the tattoo. It was perfect. I grinned and the woman put dressing on it and gave me a pamphlet with all the aftercare details on it.

I followed the woman back through to the front of the shop and paid the man groaning as I realised I had no money left after I had paid.

I walked out of the shop and on cue my phone rang. It was Jay telling me they were just finishing at the bowling alley and that they were on their way to the minivan. I turned around and started to walk back.

As I was waking down the road two couples caught my eye. One was a tiny girl with short black hair and a tallish guy with blonde hair. The other was a huge guy with brown hair and a tall slender girl with blonde hair. They were all so gorgeous.

I couldn't stop staring as they passed me on the other side of the road. They all had that same pale skin and bruises under their eyes. I almost felt afraid as I shamelessly stared at me.

Then the large guy turned and looked straight at me. He frowned but then smiled at me. I smiled back and it wasn't until he turned away that I realised that I had stopped still in the middle of the street.

I shook my head and started walking again. As I reached the minivan and greeted Jay who was standing outside waiting for me, I couldn't stop thinking about them.

The whole journey home I wondered who they were and if they would go to the school Jay and Serena were sending me to the next day. I guessed that the smallest looking girl could be a senior but I thought that the others were most likely older.

When we got back to the home I went straight up to my room and silently finished packing before going to my laptop and typing google into the internet.

I swiftly searched Forks high school and then went to the student index. I scrolled through the seniors before finding what I was looking for.

I spotted the gorgeous pixie-like face of the tiny girl. I double clicked on her photo and read her name. _Alice Cullen_. I looked at the gorgeous school photo of her and was mesmerised.

I finally shook my head and opened a new tab and went onto Google again. I typed in Cullen, Forks and hit the enter key. I clicked on the first link and a newspaper article came up. It was about Carlisle Cullen who was apparently the best doctor in town.

It had a little note at the bottom mentioning his family, his wife Esme Cullen and his children Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Alice, Emmet and Edward Cullen. Carlisle had adopted all of them and the only blood relations were Jasper and Rosalie who were twins.

I sat back and thought about the people I had seen today. I guessed that the blonde girl and guy were Rosalie and Jasper and that meant the little girl had to be Alice. But that left Emmet and Edward and I only saw one other guy.

I reopened the link with the student index and scrolled through all the names. I finally found Edward Cullen. I clicked on the link and stared at the gorgeos face staring back at me.

He had bronze coloured hair and beautiful topaz eyes, once again with the same pale skin and purple bruises underneath his eyes. Well that meant that the big guy she had seen today was Emmet.

_Hmm, I can't wait for school tomorrow so I can meet them._ She thought as she grinned to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_There ya go_**

**_review and i'll give you a cookie xD_**

**_love you all_**

**_Kai x_**


	3. New friends

**_Next chapter for you people xD_**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

**_Okay so its not quite as exciting as i thought it would be but at least it's getting somewhere xD_**

**_next chapter will be up later tonight or tommorow _**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up after barely any sleep in my new home and stretched. I sleepily walked over to my closet and pulled out a red and black stripy t-shirt and some red skinnies then laid them on my bed.

I walked over to the trap door with my wash bag in hand and stumbled down the ladder, slipping into the bathroom and locking the door before anyone else got a chance to.

I pulled my pyjamas off and then turned my back to the mirror, turning my head as I slowly peeled off the dressing from the tattoo. It had scabbed slightly overnight but it still looked great.

I quickly showered, wincing as the water sprayed on the tattoo. I then climbed out of the shower and pulled on my pyjama bottoms again so I could walk back to my room.

I reached for the antiseptic I had purchased the day before and then it hit me. How the hell was I going to rub that stuff all over my tattoo which was on my back? I bit my lip and then walked over to the door of the toilet, poking my head out to see if there was anyone in the corridor.

Kieran was sleepily stumbling his way towards the toilet_ perfect,_ I thought. "Kieran, could you come here?" I whispered to the boy. His eyes shot open and he scurried over to me.

Kieran was the only one in the house apart from Jay that I actually liked. We used to be close until about six months previous. As he stood there in the doorway waiting for me to speak I realised that he had grown. He was at least five nine.

"Jesus Christ when did you grow?" I said totally forgetting what I was going to ask. He grinned, I could tell he was pleased I was acknowledging him again. "Ages ago Kai you just didn't notice." I half blushed.

"Sorry." I muttered. I thought for a moment why was I in the toilet topless talking to Kieran with my head poked through the door. "Oh yeah Kieran I need you to do something for me."

I pulled him into the toilet and his eyes widened as he saw I was topless. I reached past him and closed the door. I looked up at his face but his eyes were on my breasts. "Oh for gods sake." I said, covering my breasts with my hands and then turning round. He gasped.

"I need you to gently rub that antiseptic onto the tattoo." I said, putting emphasis on gently. I saw his reflection nod in the mirror and he reached past me and grabbed the cream.

He carefully started to rub the cream onto the tattoo. I winced. He stopped. "Sorry did I hurt you?" He said looking at me through the mirror with concern in his eyes. I grinned. "Nah, it's just cold." I said. He grinned back and carried on rubbing on the cream.

He finished in a few minutes and then I turned to him. I hugged him and then gasped remembering I was topless.

I pulled away and covered myself up, blushing. He grinned. "Hey thanks Kieran I owe you one. Oh and please don't tell anyone about this." I said looking up at him.

"About what, the tattoo or you pulling me into the toilet while you were half naked locking the door and letting me touch you then hugging me at the end." He grinned cheekily at me.

I hit him playfully on the arm. "Both…" Then I thought about it for a moment. "Actually you can tell Tom, I'd love to see the look on his face." Kieran smiled and then stayed standing in the bathroom.

I stared at him for a moment. "Erm, Kai I really need to pee." I blushed. "Whoops. Sorry." I said quickly walking out of the door and closing it behind me. I smiled and then realised I was topless.

I banged on the door of the toilet and Kieran opened the door and handed me my dirty underwear and my pyjama top and closed the door again. I swiftly slipped on my pyjama top and as I was walking to the trap door I dumped my dirty laundry in the washing basket in the hall.

I climbed the ladder just as I heard Serena going into the little kids' rooms and wake them up. I quickly pulled the ladder up and shut the door before the little kids all decided it would be fun to climb a ladder.

I pulled off my pyjamas and walked over to my closet and pulled out some underwear from the drawers at the bottom. I pulled on some panties and did up my bra and then pulled on my t-shirt and jeans that lay on my bed.

I slipped my phone into my pocket and slung a side bag over my shoulders. I threw in some pens and pencils along with my sketch book and my iPod. I rushed out of my room and down the ladder.

When I arrived outside the front of the house I frowned as I saw a battered black mini sitting outside the care home. "Do you like it?" Jay said as he stepped out from inside the house. I shrugged not wanting to admit I loved it as it was probably his new car.

He put some keys in my hand. "Well you better, it's yours." He said. I looked at him trying to figure out if he was joking or not. He wasn't. I widened my eyes then jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you so much Jay. You won't regret it." I said into his ear.

He smiled and I ran over to the car. I pulled open the door and jumped in. I had taken my driving test as soon as I turned seventeen and I had the money saved up for a car and everything but then I went into a downward spiral and spent it all on drink and drugs.

I started up the engine and grinned as the rumble of the small engine roared. I drove to Forks high, following all the little brown signs on the way.

When I arrived I parked my car and climbed out, locking it as I slammed the door. I went into the front office and the woman behind the desk handed me my time table.

I followed my mini map and then ended up in English. I walked through the door and the teacher and ninety percent of the class looked at me. "And you are…" The teacher said. I felt myself blush. "I'm Kai. I'm new."

The teacher raised an eyebrow at me. "Kai what?" I looked at my feet. "It's just Kai sir, I'm from the care home and I wouldn't let anyone use a surname cause I was left with Kai on a charm bracelet and that's it. Though if you really want to know its technically Kai Smith."

By now the class was silent. "Okay then Kai, well you can sit next to Bella. Until Edwards back." I felt my stomach flip as the teacher said Edward and I thought to the devastatingly gorgeous picture of the bronze haired boy.

I followed the teachers pointing finger. My eyes settled on a pale skinned girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled warmly at me. I walked over to her and sat in the empty seat next to her.

The teacher started to talk and I felt Bella tap me. I turned to her and looked into her brown eyes. "Hi I'm Bella and unless you have swapped identities in a few seconds you're Kai."

I grinned at her. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you." I said. Her eyes lit up. "Is that a New York accent?" She said.

I nodded. "I love New York. Though I've never been there." She grinned at me. "Who's Edward?" I asked innocently.

She smiled at me. "Edward Cullen is my boyfriend" She said in a proud voice. "He had to do something this morning so he's coming in at lunch. What class do you have next?" She asked me.

I pulled out my time table. "Physics." I said. She nodded. "So do I. I'll show you where it is." She said smiling. I nodded. _Well,_ I thought, _At least I've made a new friend already and if I stay friends with her I'll get to meet the Cullens._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_There it was_**

**_as i said still not too exciting but she met Bella so thats something_**

**_and since Bella's not a newborn who is it talking about in the summary_**

**_dundunduuuuuuun_**

**_Kai x_**

**_oh and people... REVIEW!_**


	4. The vision

**_Ohh next chapter for you hungry readers_**

**_hope you like it_**

**_more excitemenet in this one_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few hours flew by as surprisingly enough Bella was in all of my lessons and since Edward wasn't there I got to sit next to her.

We chatted about random things but whenever I steered the conversation towards Edward her eyes lit up but she would quickly steer the conversation away again. I figured that there was something more on that subject than she was willing to share but I never pushed.

It was soon lunchtime and she steered me towards what I guessed was the canteen. I immediately spotted Alice Cullen across the canteen sitting on the same table as some people I had seen around that day. She stuck out like a sore thumb as her beauty was so breathtaking and the rest of them just looked ordinary in comparison.

Alice looked up and grinned at the two of us. She got up and walked over and pulled me into a hug. I froze in shock. "So you're Kai. Hi!" She said enthusiastically letting me out of the bone crushing hug.

I looked at Bella with a shocked look on my face. She grinned at me. I have been texting her all day." She said. I frowned, I had been sitting next to her all day and I hadn't seen a phone but I ignored that thought and smiled back at Alice.

"Yea I'm Kai and you must be Alice." I said. She nodded excitedly and dragged me back to the table. She sat me down next to her and then introduced me to everyone. I got chatting to a girl called Angela who was very pleasant when a person walked towards our table.

I looked up. It was Edward. I couldn't look away as he walked towards us. He was so gorgeous. But not really my type. I preferred guys with a bit more bulk on them.

He walked over to Bella and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. I could see how much he loved her just by the way he was looking at her and she was obviously smitten.

I saw Edward glance at me and then at Alice and he nodded ever so slightly. I chatted away to Alice for a while and every so often I saw her glance at Edward. I frowned but ignored it, deciding it was my imagination.

As I was chatting to Bella I noticed Alice go rigid out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over to her and her eyes had gone blank and they were glazed over. I nudged her. "Hey Alice, daydreaming are we?"

She shook her head and grinned at me. "Yeah sorry. Erm Kai do you wanna go shopping with Bella, my sister Rosalie and I?" I looked at Bella and she smiled.

I nodded. "I would love to." Alice grinned and there was a sparkle in her eyes. "We'll pick you up at around sixish? Where do you live?" She asked. I looked down, "Have you seen the new care home around the corner from here? Yeah I live there."

I looked up again, I think Alice was about to say something but the guy I had figured out to be Mike butted in. "Hey Kai, is that a tongue stud?" He said with his eyes wide. I grinned and poked out my tongue, wagging it at him so the silver barbell glinted in the light.

His eyes widened so much I thought they would pop out of his head. I saw Bella squirm and Edward wrapped his arms around her. "Didn't that hurt?" She said, going slightly paler than her already pale complexion.

I shook my head. "Not at all, I've had worse pain." I winced as the hole where my heart should have been ached as I thought about the day he left me. I shook my head and looked at Bella. She looked as if she was about to throw up.

"Erm I won't go into details, Bella are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up." She nodded and took deep breaths. Edward stroked her hair and I saw her smile and look up into his eyes adoringly. A pang went through me as I saw how in love they were.

Alice carried on chattering to me but everytime she smiled it didn't reach her eyes. I wondered what was wrong but i ignored it and forced myself to think i was imagining it.

EPOV  
What was wrong with me? As soon as i laid eyes upon that Kai girl i knew something was wrong. Instead of me hearing her thoughts, all i could hear was a buzzing coming frowm within her. Every so often i would hear the odd stray thought breaking through but it was like there was static, interfearence blocking me from hearing what was going on inside her head.

I glanced at Alice as i walked towards the table and wrapped my arms around Bella. _You can't read her thoughts can you. _I heard Alice think. I nodded ever so slightly and a small thought broke through the static in Kai's mind, _Nod._ She noticed me nodding to Alice. This girl was very observant, maybe too observant.

_I tried getting a vision on her but all i got was static like she doesn't really exist. _Alice glanced at me. I nade an eye signal, acknoledging that i had heard her. _Hopefully i can still get visions on her just not when i want them._ She glanced at me again.

_Maybe we should take her to Jasper at some point to see if she blocks him too. _Suddenly i saw Alice's eyes go blank and glazed over. I went into her mind and watched the vision with her.

Kai was lying on the floor bleeding barely conscious while Rosalie was fighting another vampire in the middle of a forest somewhere. I couldn't get a good look at his face before the vision was over. "Hey Alice, Daydreaming are we?" Kai said. She really is observant i thought.

Alice shook her head and i could see her trying to compose herself. "Yeah sorry. Erm Kai do you want to go shopping with Bella, my sister Rosalie and I?" I felt Bella grin against my chest and i smiled at Alice. _If we can keep Kai and Rosalie away from any forests then everything will be fine._ I nodded and the conversation carried on. But i had a bad feeling about today and i just hoped that nothing would happen to anyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ohhh excitement!_**

**_Review people ooohhhh_**

**_Kai x_**


	5. Memories

**_Okay here's the next chapter and its a pretty intense one_**

**_You find out some more info about Kai_**

**_Hope you like it though none of the Cullens or Hales or Bella are really in this chapter _**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KPOV

I drove home thinking about my first day. It had been good. I had made new friends, met new people and actually spoken to them properly. I hadn't done that in a long time.

As soon as I got home I ignored the little kids milling around me and Serena asking how my day was and walked straight upstairs. I pulled down the ladder from my already open trap door and climbed the steps up into my room.

I thought I was gonna pass out from shock as I noticed Kieran sitting on my bed. "Jesus Christ Kieran! You scared the shit out of me." I said clutching my chest dramatically. He grinned at me and pulled his legs up onto the bed so he was sitting cross legged.

I went and sat next to him after pulling up the ladder and trap door and stared at him quizzically, waiting for him to speak. "How was your day at school?" He asked. I thought about it and decided to answer truthfully.

"It was really good." I said grinning. I could see he was shocked from my comment, I was guessing he was expecting me to tell him it was crap.

"I saw you sitting with the Cullens and Bella Swan." He said. Then I remembered that he did actually go to Forks high school, he was just a year below me. I frowned.

"How do you know Alice, Edward and Bella?" I asked in a suspicious voice. He grinned. "Kai the whole school knows who the Cullens are and therefore who Bella is. Plus Bella was the last new kid before us and in such a small school everyone knew who she was." I nodded.

"Yeah they are really nice though I think there's something else behind them. I can't put my finger on what it is but there are definitely a few secrets behind them somewhere." I said thinking to Bella's avoidance of the subject of Edward and the seemingly silent glances and eye signals that went on between Alice and Edward.

"So how about you then?" I said deciding that I would acknowledge him at least a bit. "How was your first day?"

He smiled. "I made this friend Taylor whose really nice and then there's this girl Lauren in your year who randomly stated to talk to me and I think she likes me." I thought about all the people I had met today and vaguely remembered a spiteful bitchy girl called Lauren with short blonde hair and I just hoped it wasn't her.

I smiled and nodded. "Well I've got to go and have a shower and once I'd done would you mind doing my tattoo again with the antiseptic creamy stuff." He grinned as I blushed and then he nodded.

I hesitated for a moment and then leaned over to him and gave him a hug. He froze for a moment in shock but hugged me back. It was the first time I had hugged someone just for the sake of hugging someone and not in thanks since Him.

I pulled away as my heart ached and smiled at Kieran. He smiled back and then left, leaving me alone to cry.

I sobbed quietly for a few minutes before scrubbing the tears away from my eyes and then grabbing my wash bag before going down the steps of the ladder and through my trap door into the bathroom.

I locked the door and stripped out of my clothes and underwear, glancing at the reflection of my tattoo in the mirror. I looked at each of the five pins and thought about who each of them represented. My eyes lingered on the large one and I felt tears prick my eyes but I shook my head and turned on the shower.

I stepped under the icy cold needles and shivered as the cold water washed over me. Strangely enough I like cold showers. They clear my head and stop me from thinking about bad things.

Once I had scrubbed all my body clean I washed and conditioned my hair and then scrubbed my body again. I loved the feeling of a clean body.

I stepped out of the shower and roughly towel dried myself before wrapping the small towel around the lower half of my body. I poked my head out of the door and looked up and down the hallway.

Kieran was sitting against the wall near the end of the hallway playing on what I recognised as his PSP. He saw me and instantly put down his PSP and hurried towards the toilet.

I let him in and covered up my breasts this time. I silently turned around and handed him the antiseptic lotion. I watched him squeeze some onto his hand in the mirror and then start to rub it onto my back.

_One… Two… Three…_ I counted every circle he rubbed on my back in my head. I attempted to think random numbers to stop myself from doing it as it was very irritating but I just couldn't help it. _Damn OCD_, I thought.

He finished in a few minutes and after just over a hundred circles. But instead of leaving he traced each of the pins in the heart on the tattoo. "Why are there pins in the heart?" He said quietly.

I blinked a few times and then looked at my feet and answered. "It's a pin cushion heart. There's a pin for every person that's ever hurt or left me." I almost whispered the last sentence.

I saw him nod in the mirror as I glanced up at our reflections. As he stared at the tattoo I stared at him through the mirror. When I actually looked at his features I realised how much he had grown up since I had last looked at him properly.

His white blonde hair had grown from the short spikeyness it had used to be and it now flopped cutely into his thoughtful brown eyes. I had already realised he had had a growth spurt but he had also filled out so he was the awkward skinny boy he used to be. He was quite muscular though he was still not quite in proportion with his height.

"Who do these two blue pins that overlap represent?" He said tracing his fingers over two of the pins. "My parents." I said still staring at his reflection. He nodded.

"What about this black one?" He said tracing the black pin. I flinched. "Do you remember when I was adopted for a while back when I was about ten?" He nodded. "Well Sasha, the woman who adopted me was just wonderful and I loved her to pieces but her boyfriend would abuse me in more ways than one…"

I took a deep breath to calm myself before carrying on. "And she just let him. If I hadn't gotten the courage to tell Jay then I would still be there. It represents her for not stopping him." He nodded again.

He traced the tattoo some more and I just stared at him. "What about this soft pink one?" He asked tracing the pin. I felt tears prick my eyes but I held them back. "Before you came to the care home my sister Mia was abandoned with me. Jay always reckoned she was my twin cause we were obviously related by looks and we were around the same age."

I felt my breath quicken as I thought about it _Oh god I'm gonna have a panic attack_, I thought. But I took deep breaths and then carried on. "When we were about five we were playing in the street and a car swerved around the corner. She was in the middle of the road getting our ball. She didn't stand a chance."

I felt Kieran wrap his arms round my waist and he started to shush me. _But I'm not making any noise,_ I thought. That's when I realised I was shaking and I was dry sobbing quietly.

Once I stopped sobbing, he stepped back again and traced the final large pin. He was about to ask but I stopped him. "Do you even need to ask?" I whispered, looking into his eyes through the mirror.

He looked back at me and I bent down, breaking his gaze and picked up my dressing gown. I quickly dropped my towel and he gasped before I whipped on the dressing gown and tied it silently.

I turned to face him and before I knew what was happening we were kissing. I don't know who initiated the kiss or what actually happened but we were kissing. I snaked my arms around his neck and his hands tangled themselves in my hair as he deepened the kiss.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entry, I gladly accepted and brought my own tongue forward to meet his. We kissed passionately for a few minutes and then it clicked in my mind what was happening.

Memories flooded into my mind from last time I had kissed someone. My love's face flooded into my mind. I broke away from the kiss gasping. "Patrick!" I gasped, tears flooding from my eyes as the hole where my heart should have been ripped larger.

I clutched my chest and then turned away from a very shocked looking Kieran. "Kai…" He started. "I'm sorry." I tried to say but it came out as a whimper. I ran out of the toilet with Kieran calling out my name but I couldn't hear him through my own blood rushing through my ears.

I quickly climbed the ladder to my room and pulled it up, closing the trap door and locking it. Finally I collapsed to the floor of my room and sobbed openly. "Patrick, why did you leave me…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hope you liked it people_**

**_review pleasee if you love me plus you'll get a cookie xD_**

**_love you all_**

**_Kai x_**


	6. Shoping with strangers

**_Next chapter people xD_**

**_oh and i would like to thank a certain reviewer (lulu511) who made me laugh with her comment hahaha _****_d/w chapter after this one tells all_**

**_love you all and if you love me back review xD_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After just laying on the floor sobbing for a while I realised that I couldn't just lie there for ever. I slowly got up and grabbed my phone, looking at the time. It was already five thirty. _Dammit!_ I thought.

I went over to my closet and rummaged through my clothes before pulling out a red and black tartan skirt that ended halfway up my thigh and my knee high combat boots. I rummaged around for a top that would go but I couldn't find anything.

Then I remembered a certain black lace corset top that I had stuffed in a box that would go perfectly. I felt my body tense. It was _His_ favourite top. I shook my head. I couldn't live my life like this anymore.

I reached into the back of the closet and pulled out the box. I opened it and quickly pulled out the corset top that sat on the top of the pile of stuff in the box before I got a glimpse of anything else in there.

I brushed non existent dust off of it and then pulled off my black bra to replace it with a red one. I grinned and pulled on the corset top. I quickly tied up the lace at the front and then pulled on some fishnet stockings before pulling on the combat boots. I then went and stood in front of my mirror that was yet to be hanged.

I looked hot. I quickly blow dried my hair that just fell straight and then smeared some wax on my hands before running them through the back of my hair so it spiked up. I pulled out my liquid eyeliner pen and outlined my blue eyes with it.

I didn't bother with mascara as my eyelashes were naturally long and thick. I went over to my jewellery box and quickly pulled out a silver tongue barbell. I took out the one that was already in my mouth and replaced it with the new one.

I had a thing about changing the barbell at least once a day; I think it was a hygiene thing linked to my OCD. It was then that I heard the care homes annoying doorbell ring.

I grabbed my phone and my money and put them in a black shoulder bag that I slipped over my shoulder after throwing on a red jacked with black stars on it. I quickly pushed open the trap door and pushed down the ladder climbing down it swiftly before rushing down the stairs.

I saw Alice standing in the doorway chatting to an obviously dazzled Thomas. She waved excitedly as she saw me.

"Hi Kai! Wow you look hot; well it was nice meeting you Thomas bye! Come on Kai lets go!" She said it all in such a fast enthusiastic voice that it took me a second to actually process what she had said.

I grinned and pushed past a shocked looking Thomas following her to the car that was parked, still running outside the front of the care home.

She opened the door to the backseat for me and I climbed in, finding myself next to Bella. She grinned at me. Alice climbed into the front seat and then she and the beautiful blonde in the front seat turned to me.

I knew that it was Rosalie and I had seen a picture of her but I was dazzled at her beauty. She smiled at me briefly before turning back to stare out of the front window. "Kai this is Rosalie." Alice said with a grin. I smiled back and Alice started to drive.

"Mine and Rosalie's boyfriends Jasper and Emmet will be joining us later along with Edward of that's okay with you?" I nodded though really I hated the thought of three loved up couples and me.

Alice, Bella and I chatted away while Rosalie just stared out of the front window and every so often mumbled her input to the conversation.

We soon reached the mall in Port Angeles and Alice jumped out of the car Bella and I in tow as she dragged us out of the car, Rosalie following the three of us.

We trailed around the shops for a few hours before finding a little lingerie shop that Alice just _had_ to go in.

She pulled out some stuff that was surprisingly in my exact size and did the same for Bella then pushed us both into a changing room together to try the stuff on. "Sorry about Alice, she gets a little over excited when she's around new people." Bella said as she sat on the little bench in the changing room, throwing the lingerie Alice had handed her next to her.

I smiled. "I don't mind, she's quite… refreshing." I said. Bella laughed and stood up. "You don't mind getting changed together right? Cause if we don't Alice will actually murder me." I shook my head and grinned. I started to strip off my skirt and then pulled on one of the set of panties Alice had handed me.

They fit perfectly. "Ohh they look nice." Bella said. I grinned and then turned away from her as I pulled of the corset. I heard her gasp as it fell to the floor. I ignored her and pulled off my red bra, slipping on the bra that matched the panties I had put on.

I heard Bella step forward and she traced her fingers lightly over the tattoo. "It's a pincushion heart right?" She said as I felt her fingers trace over the pins. I nodded and then quickly pulled off the underwear and pulled on my own and pulled my clothes back on mumbling about needing to go to the rest room.

She followed suit and pulled on her own clothes before following me out of the changing rooms. "Did it all fit alright?" Alice said and I saw her throw a sharp look to Bella that I don't think I was supposed to notice.

I smiled weakly and nodded. Looking from Alice to Rosalie who stood side by side in their beauty. Suddenly I heard a booming shout. "HI BELLA! HI ALICE! HI ROSE!" And the guy I recognised from that day in Port Angeles as Emmet bounded towards us.

He came forward and wrapped his arms around Rosalie. He looked at me quizzically. "Who's this?" He said looking from me, to Alice, to Bella and back again. Alice grinned, "This is Kai. She's my new friend." Alice said in a proud voice.

Emmet grinned at me. "It's nice to meet you." He said, moving away from Rosalie and sticking out his hand. I took it but before I could shake it I was pulled into a massive hug. I gasped but then started giggling as Emmet hugged me.

"I can't breathe." I said between gasps of air and giggles. "Whoops." He said, letting me go and holding me steady as I swayed slightly. I then saw Edward walk towards us. He immediately wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her affectionately on the top of her head.

"Alice, Jasper's back there. He needs to speak to you." Edward said in a relaxed voice, but as I looked at his face I could see his eyes were hard and serious. Before Alice danced away she handed me and Bella one last set of lingerie each and ordered us to try it on.

As I watched her dance away I spotted a man in a black hoodie standing at the other end of the store watching us. As I stared at him he turned and walked out of the shop. I decided that he hadn't been watching us and that I was being paranoid as Bella pulled me into the changing room once more.

**APOV**

The serious look Edward gave me as I walked away from Kai and the others let me know something was wrong.

I half ran to where I sensed Jasper was and I found him sitting on a bench clutching his chest. I gasped. "Jasper, baby, what's the matter?" I asked urgently, sitting beside him and wrapping my arms around his shaking figure.

"It's Kai…" He said, gasping for air that he didn't need. "The pain… it's unbearable." I frowned. Kai didn't seem in any pain.

"Alice," He said looking up into my eyes. "It's worse that the hole Edward left in Bella when we left." I froze. When Jasper came into Forks to check on how Bella was doing when Edward left he couldn't get near her for so much pain.

"Oh my God she's hurting so much." Jasper whispered, clutching his chest and dry sobbing into my shoulder. I was just about to suggest that the two of us leave and go home when I heard a huge crash and a blood-curdling scream come from the lingerie shop.

And for once, it wasn't Bella's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Well that was that._**

**_In the next chapter i will back track a bit so you know what happened and why there was a crash and a scream _**

**_dundunduuuuuuuuun_**

**_haha 1st cliffy_**

**_review if you love me and you'll get a cookie _**

**_Kai x_**


	7. Patrick

_**Next chapter**_

**_now you will have all the background info on the mysterious Patrick_**

**_hope you like itt_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KPOV**

Bella and I went into the changing room and once again she couldn't control her gasp as she laid eyes on the tattoo. I turned to her and I knew what she was going to ask.

I told her the story of all of the pins except the large one and I hoped that she wouldn't ask. "What about the large pin?" She asked quietly. I pressed my back against the wall opposite the door of the changing room.

"I was only fourteen when I first met him. He had such beautiful chocolate brown hair and green eyes." I sighed. "Patrick…" I thought back to the first day I met him.

"I was in art class and the teacher told us we were doing a life drawing class, but because we were all underage we couldn't actually have nude models so she had found a boy in the year above us who was willing to pose topless.

As soon as he walked in I was dazzled, he was just so beautiful. I knew as soon as I started to draw that this was going to be the most amazing drawing I had ever done. I drew exactly what I saw and what I saw was beautiful.

The picture came out amazing and I got an award for it later but I was mostly concerned about impressing him. And I did. He loved the picture so much he bought a copy of it from the school." I sighed at the happy memory.

"He asked me my name and I told him and then he told me his, Patrick. From then on we were inseparable. He was fifteen I was fourteen and we were in love.

Everything was amazing and great; I loved him so much that when I turned sixteen I gave him my virginity. I knew I could never let him go. He was my whole being, my everything.

That was until about a month before my seventeenth birthday." I felt tears well up in my eyes and I gasped for air. Bella came and stood next to me and hugged me. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"He started to become distant and he would start arguments. I looked at photos from then and photos from before and I could see how cold he had become towards me.

It was a week before my seventeenth when it happened. We were in his car, driving to a restaurant to celebrate my seventeenth together but I just couldn't take the cold silence anymore.

'Patrick what's wrong?' I asked him he just mumbled nothing like he always did when I asked. 'No I'm not going to take that as an answer anymore!' I said looking at his side profile as I sat in the passenger's seat.

It ended up us two having a huge row and once we got to the restaurant we sat and ate in cold silence and once we left the row started back up again.

After all the screaming stopped for a moment he just looked at me with a cold blank look on his face. 'I don't love you. I never did. You were only a plaything and now I'm bored. I'm leaving.' He said." By this point I had started sobbing uncontrollably. I slid down the wall and Bella slid down with me, still holding me close.

I waited for a second so I could calm down and then I carried on. "I felt like he had ripped out my heart. It wasn't even as if he had broken it. It was like he had ripped it and just left a huge gaping hole in its place.

I couldn't talk, so he did instead. 'I'm leaving tomorrow. This is my goodbye. I never loved you not one bit.' It sunk in and I felt numb. I looked up into his cold eyes that were looking back down at me and then I heard a screech of breaks and a horn.

Patrick wasn't paying attention to the road and didn't see the truck coming. It hit my side of the car and half crushed me. The car span out of control and another car hit Patrick's side. Then it went off the road and flipped.

It landed on the wheels but crashed into a tree. I went flying through the windshield and landed a few metres away from the wreck. Pain wracked my body not only the physical pain of my horrible injuries but the hole where my heart should have been ached horribly.

I lifted my head and looked at the car wreckage. My vision was blurred as I stared at the wreckage. I could smell burning and I couldn't see Patrick. "Patrick!" I tried to shout but instead bile rose in my throat and spewed out of my mouth.

Then waves of heat rolled over me as the car exploded. I saw the colours flash before my eyes and the finally everything went black.

The explosion was so bad that they couldn't even identify Patrick's body." I wasn't sobbing now; I was just staring into space as Bella held me. I stood up as my heart ached, my back still pressed against the wall.

I looked into Bella's eyes and I pulled off my combat boots. She gasped as she looked at the bottom half of my legs. I traced the winding scars with my eyes.

"My legs were crushed by the crash and when I landed my bones broke in such a way that they went through the skin and… yeah I wont go on cause you look sick." I said looking at Bella's rapidly paling face.

It was then I realised that I was still in the shops lingerie. I was about to take it off when there was a crash. I felt two cold stone arms wrap around me and I let out a blood curdling scream as I was yanked backwards and my body hit against all the broken edges of the smashed wall.

I felt bruises form where the arms were holding me and where the wall was hitting my sides. I felt something hit men the head and black spotted my vision. I fell into unconsciousness and the parting image in my mind was Rosalie and Emmet running towards me and my captor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ohh cliffy wooo_**

**_review people_**

**_haha_**

**_love you_**

**_Kai x_**


	8. Death starts

_**Next chapter people**_

**_okay some of you may not like this and constructive critisism is okaii but no flames pleas_**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KPOV**

When I awoke I couldn't remember anything and when I tried to move pain shot through me. I cried out in pain as pain moved around my body and only subdued when I was totally still.

Finally I remembered what had happened. Someone had grabbed me through a wall and then yanked me through it. Jesus they were strong.

"Aha, she's finally awake." A male voice said from behind me. I tried to turn my head but pain shot through me again. _I must have broken bones,_ I thought. "I see you were with the Cullens. Aww, how sweet not they have two human pets."

If it didn't hurt when I moved even a fraction I would have frowned. _Human pets?_ "What do you mean human pets?" I tried to say, but before I even finished the word 'what' I cried out in pain.

"No need to speak darling. Are you sure you haven't figured out what they are? You used to be so observant." I knew that voice from somewhere.

_What they are?_ I thought. What else could they be but human? Then something clicked in my mind. The pale skin, the bruises under their eyes, the beauty. That same similarity even thought none of them except Rosalie and Jasper were actually related.

I remembered Bella avoiding the subject of Edward and me thinking that they definitely had a secret. Okay so they definitely weren't human but what were they.

"You look confused." The voice said. "Let me give you a hint. I'm the same as them." I frowned and gasped as the tiny jolt sent pain shooting through my face.

Once the pain subsided I thought about my captor. When he grabbed me he was cold and hard. So hard he felt like stone. And he had to be strong to have broken through that wall. All this stuff was ringing a bell.

Then it clicked. I had read about all of this before. The terrible beauty, the coldness, the hardness, the bruises under their eyes because they never slept, the pale skin. "Vampires…" I breathed and then whimpered as pain went through me once more.

I then felt my whole body tense despite the pain. The Cullens were obviously good vampires but this person who had kidnapped me…

Then something clicked in my mind. If the Cullens were vampires then they could run fast and since this guy was a vampire too then the Cullens still should have been able to keep up with him, especially if he was carrying me.

"Did you ever wonder why Alice's eyes sometimes go blank and glazed over? She has visions. It's her power. Some vampires have powers. Edward can read minds; that's why you probably saw him and Alice having seemingly silent conversations.

I know you haven't met Jasper but he's an empath. And that gets me onto my next subject. Why the Cullen's haven't found you. Well, first we are in the middle of a forest." That was when I first noticed that I was laying on hard earthy ground.

"And second that's my power. I cloak myself and other people. Making them completely invisible so the Cullens can't even track you by scent cause you're not giving off one." I felt two hard hands grab my arms and pull me into a sitting position, so I was leaning against a tree.

I screamed and sobbed in pain as I felt broken bits of bone grind together within me. Finally when my eyes unblurred and black spots stopped dancing across my vision threatening to pull me into unconsciousness I got a look at my captor.

He looked exactly the same to the last time I laid eyes on him but some how even more beautiful. The one painful difference was his shocking dark red irises. "Patrick…" I breathed not caring about the pain that shocked through me.

The only pain that consumed me now was the pain of the hole in my chest tearing. Tears streamed down my face. "Aww don't cry, I thought you'd be pleased to see me." He said in a cold spiteful tone.

He turned away from me and then turned back towards me grinning. "Wondering how I'm alive?" He said in a cheery voice.

"Why do you think there was no part of me left in the wreck, yeah it exploded but there would have been something. Someone pulled me out of the car. I think it was some vampire who was semi good so he only killed bad people or people who were about to die.

He went to bite me and started to drink my blood. The pain was excruciating. But somehow, he was pulled off of me and I passed out. When I woke up I was in agony as fire went through my body, and after three days finally my heart stopped beating."

He sighed. "As soon as I had had my first feed on a family of four camping in the woods I knew I had to find you. I had to taste your sweet, sweet blood."

He came towards me but just before he crouched down I spoke. "Why?" I said in a quiet voice, my body was no numb but the hole in my chest I didn't feel the pain course through my body.

"Why what?" He said. "Why did you tell me you stopped loving me?" I whispered in a barely audible voice.

I finally saw the old Patrick. The cold spiteful mask slipped and My Patrick was back. "I wanted you to forget about me." He said quietly looking into my eyes. "I was dying. Brain cancer runs in my family you know."

I was so shocked. Did that mean he did love me? "I never stopped loving you." He said looking at his feet and frowning. Then suddenly the cold mask was back. He shrugged cheerily.

"Oh well, what's in the past is in the past. Now all I want is to feel your hot blood pour down my throat and for you to be dead so I can finally get you out of my head." He said with a grin.

He grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the ground. I didn't cry out, I just lay there and silently cried. He bent down and scratched me across the face with his nails. I gasped as the pain sunk it.

He leant over and licked it off my face. He sighed. "It's so much better than I imagined. He said quietly. He lay on top of me and I felt my broken bones crunch. I whimpered as he brought his head back and opened his mouth.

Then he sunk his teeth into the side of my neck. I screamed as I felt a burning sucking sensation at my neck and my energy was draining.

I then heard a snarl and Patrick was pulled off of me.

**ROSALIE POV**

We had been searching for hours but Kai and the other vampire were nowhere to be found.

Alice, Emmet, Edward and I split up to search. Jasper didn't come because he knew that if he felt her pain he wouldn't be able to do anything. Instead he had gone back to the house to fill in Esme and Carlisle.

Suddenly I caught a scent. Fresh blood and I was sure it was Kai's. I ran towards it and found myself in a forest. I ran until I reached a small blearing surrounded by trees.

Right in the centre of the clearing was Kai, lying on the ground with bruises and cuts and gashes covering her body and the vampire on top of her, drinking deeply from her neck. I stopped breathing just in case so that I wasn't tempted by her blood at all and then walked over to them.

I snarled as I saw the extent of Kai's injuries and then pulled him off of her. Blood started pooling out of her neck and I saw her mouth open and close in shock.

I grabbed the vampires arm and threw him against the trees. He growled and jumped up, charging at me. As we collided I flew backwards instead of standing firm like had planned to.

_I haven't felt that kind of strength in years._ I thought. _Oh God. He's a new born._ As I thought that he collided with me head on again and started ripping at my flesh. I cried out as I felt my skin ripping.

I pushed him away but he came back with such ferocious speed I didn't know what hit me. A light flashed before my eyes and I felt a sharp pain at my neck and then I was numb.

I dropped to my knees in shock and then everything went black

**KPOV**

I lay on the floor and my mouth opened and closed in shock at the burning pain that started to attack my neck. It started to very slowly spread from my neck. I wanted to cry out but I was just so weak and I could feel blood pouring from the wound.

That was when I saw the blurred fight going on next to me. It was Rosalie and Patrick. I watched them fight and it seemed that Patrick was winning.

Suddenly Patrick started attacking with such ferocity that I could see her skin ripping. Suddenly Patrick was behind Rosalie and before she knew what happened he had grabbed her head and the sound of it snapping rang through the clearing.

The shock on her face was evident. All I could do was lie in agony and watch as she dropped to her knees. Patrick smirked and reached forward and in the blink of an eye, her head was rolling.

Black spotted my vision as the pain got more intense and the last thing I saw was Patrick ripping Rosalie's body into pieces…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Okay so that may have been a bit of a shock to some people but yea no flames**_

**_review people_**

**_love you all_**

**_Kai x_**


	9. Torn apart

**_Okay people heres the next chapter_**

**_its an exciting one so listen carefully_**

**_Read the authors note at the end its very important x_**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KPOV**

I drifted in and out of conscious for what seemed like an eternity. Acid seared through my veins every time I awoke. I would cry out but it was like no one would listen. Finally I felt one last burning pain and I felt my heart stop beating.

The pain was finally over. My eyes flickered open and I could see figures standing over me. I felt two arms wrap around me and hold me. "Oh Kai thank god you're awake! We were worried you weren't going to wake up." I knew that voice.

Finally all my memories came flooding back to me. It was Alice who was talking to me. I shot up into a sitting position and waited for my vision to clear.

Suddenly my vision sharpened and I blinked as I looked around surprised at how clear my sight was. Alice was staring down at me with a concerned look on her face. I noticed that the man I guessed as Carlisle was standing next to her, staring down at me.

"What's going on?" I said. I tensed at the sound of my own voice. It was so musical. Alice bit her lip. "Kai I don't know how to tell you this…" She said slowly.

"You're a vampire." Carlisle said. I just stared at the two of them in shock. I thought back to what had happened. _Oh God._ I thought, Patrick had bitten me but not finished me off. I had been changed…

Suddenly there was a crash and a distraught looking Emmet burst through the door. "YOU SAID YOU'D TELL ME WHEN SHE WAS AWAKE!" He roared at Alice and Carlisle.

Carlisle took a step forward. "Emmet she only just woke up. You need to stay calm and…" But before Carlisle could finish Emmet shoved him to one side with such a force that he went flying into a chest of draws on the other side of the room.

Emmet charged forward and grabbed my shoulders and rammed me against the wall so I felt it crack behind me. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" He cried. I blinked, confused. Suddenly his angry face fell into a distraught one.

"What happened to Rose?" He sobbed. _Oh my God_. I thought putting my hand to my mouth as I remembered the horrible scene I had seen unravel. I looked down at Emmet's huge sobbing form that was sprawled over my legs.

I waited for him to stop what I realised was dry sobbing and sat up to look into my eyes. "Patrick was biting me and then he was pulled off of me. Rosalie fought him but he was just so fast and so strong.

He pushed her and then went behind her and…" I let out a small whimper as the scene played vividly in my mind. "He snapped her neck." I whispered. I heard a strangled noise come out of Emmet but the look in his eyes told me to carry on.

"She dropped to her knees and he ripped her head off. I went into unconsciousness as he started to rip her apart." I looked down. I just couldn't look into Emmet's heart broken eyes any more.

I looked up at him and he was staring into space. "I saw the purple smoke and I just knew there and then it was her. I followed it to find that; newborn," He spat the word so it sounded like it was a dirty word.

"laughing as he stared at the fire with you lying next to it unconscious. I beat the crap out of him good and I would have killed him if he wasn't so fast. He ran before I could…" At that point Emmet broke down again.

The woman that just had to be Esme came into the room and half led half carried him out of the room. Carlisle stepped forward and sat next to the bed. I could see he was in pain as Rosalie was his daughter but he spoke anyway.

"You called the newborn Patrick. Did you know him?" I looked down. I was about to explain but Alice put her hand up. "I'll tell you later Carlisle lets just say he's an ex of Kai's that was meant to be dead." I smiled thankfully at Alice.

I then realised something. Bella was in the changing rooms with me when Patrick grabbed me. "I want to speak to Bella." I said. Carlisle shook his head and frowned. "Kai you can't, you're a newborn vampire. You'd kill her."

I froze as that fact clicked in my mind. "Oh God. I'm never going to be able to see Kieran again…" I whispered to myself. "Erm, Carlisle could you leave for a second, I'd like to talk to Kai alone." Carlisle nodded and left the room silently.

Alice sat down next to me on the bed. "Alice what's wrong?" I said urgently. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"Kai, the only way we could do this was to fake your death. You won't be able to go near humans for months, maybe even years. So I took your car and crashed it into a tree and burnt it so it would seem like there was no remains.

I went to the care home, crying and told Jay and Serena. Jay was just speechless; he broke down there and then. Serena went to tell everyone else in the house. I was there and I saw their reactions.

Everyone was tearing up but Kieran's reaction was different. Kai he wasn't upset, he was broken. He left the house just like that and he's been missing ever since."

I just stared at Alice's solemn face in shock. "How long have I been unconscious?" I aid quietly. She looked down. "Most vampires only go through the change for three, four days tops. You were out for a month Kai. Carlisle thinks it's to do with whatever power you may get."

I was speechless. Everything was so wrong. It wasn't meant to happen like this. Kieran and I were meant to have a chance once I had gotten over Patrick. No it just wasn't right.

I stood up from the bed and wandered out of the room. Alice called my name but I just ignored her. I walked down the stairs and headed for the front door. Edward stepped forward. "Kai you can't go out…" He started but I didn't even care. I reached forward and shoved him out of the way.

He went flying and I was shocked at my own strength but I didn't have a chance to react. I walked out of the front door and I felt arms attempt to wrap around me but I just pushed the people out of the way.

Something was wrong inside of me. All my emotions were welling up. I felt them all merging into one ball of pain and sorrow. Suddenly a huge ripping, buzzing sound went through my brain.

I dropped through my knees and screamed, pressing my hands to the side of my head. It was like static buzzing ripping through my mind.

I felt like it was tearing my head apart. I screamed again and I heard people trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear them over the buzzing. It was just so loud.

And then there was silence.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!_**

**_Okay I have i little dilemma_**

**_that little scene at the end was the beginning of Kai's power but i'm not quite sure what it should be._**

**_I have a few ideas btu i want your imput_**

**_Can you give me some powers you think she should have and why_**

**_it has to be to do with her mind though hence the mind buzzing xD_**

**_but then again mind powers can be almost anything..._**

**_if i use your power i will put your name in the next chapter_**

**_many thanks_**

**_Kai x_**


	10. Powers

**_Sorry for the wait S i just went back to school after being off for a month with a broken arm so i've got less time to write atm but heres the next chapter_**

**_Okay this chapter is dedicated to a few people who helped me with Kai's power _**

**_Thank you to EdwardAMCBellaMS1918 for her actual power_**

**_And thank you to Edward-Loving-Girl you know which of your ideas i'm going to use it just isn't apparent yet xD_**

**_And finally thank you to one other person who has given me an idea that isn't used yet so i can't put the thanks or you'll know who it is but once that chapter is up i'll put on the thanks xD_**

**_Hope you enjoy it_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence was deafening. I could see Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Edward grabbing me and trying to talk to me but it was like the silence was over powering. Finally sound started coming back to me as I closed my eyes.

"Kai! Kai! Can you hear me?" Carlisle was saying urgently. I nodded as the ringing in my ears stopped from the silence and my hearing was back to normal.

I suddenly felt so weak. I collapsed into someone's arms and fell into a trance that wasn't sleeping but I wasn't quite awake. I was just so weak.

Someone was carrying me into the house and trying to talk to me. It was so muffled. I felt something being forced into my mouth. I tried to fight it but I was so weak I couldn't even lift my arms.

I tried to look at my surroundings but I couldn't open my eyes. I decided that I would just let the claustrophobic darkness engulf me as the trance took over my body.

----------------------------------

The trance lasted for an eternity and I didn't know how to wake up. I caught snatches of voices but I couldn't do anything. Finally my body woke up and I was in darkness. I panicked and sat up with a start. My eyes flew open and I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

I was in a bed and as I looked around I saw Emmet sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, staring at me.

He stood up and smiled weakly at me. I started to hyperventilate even though I didn't need the breath. All my memories came flooding back to me and I heard the buzzing sound slowly creeping back into my hearing.

I put my hands over my ears and tried to take deep breaths. Emmet ran towards me and put his hands on my shoulders. He was trying to talk to me but the buzzing was getting so loud I couldn't hear him.

I shut my eyes tight and wished I was somewhere away from the buzzing and suddenly it stopped.

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around. I was still in the same room but I wasn't in the same position I had been in before. I was behind Emmet. But I was still in front of Emmet as he put his hands on my shoulders.

Well; my body was. My head was down and my eyes were closed, my hands still over my ears but I wasn't in that body. I couldn't understand it. I was here but I was also there. I took a few steps back and that was when I realised how I was over here.

I tried to lean on the wall but instead I fell straight through it. As I lay on the floor, disoriented, I saw Carlisle run into the room I had just fallen from. I could hear him talking.

I stood back up and cautiously walked through the wall I had fallen through. After about half a second of darkness I was back in the room I had been in before to find that my body was still in exactly the same position.

Carlisle stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulders. I shivered as I felt my shoulders tingle as if a ghost was touching them though I was actually the ghost.

I watched in horror as my body slumped in Carlisle's arms. He picked me up with ease and lay me on the bed. I looked like a limp ragdoll. I walked forward and leaned over my own body as Carlisle did the same thing.

I decided that everyone else could neither see nor hear me as I attempted to talk to Carlisle and wave my hand in front of his face and he made no reaction and carried on with examining my body.

He reached his hand forward towards my face and slowly pulled back my eyelid. I heard Emmet gasp as he watched. My hand flew to my mouth as I saw my eye. The iris and pupil had been totally swallowed by the white of my eye. It was like I was totally not there.

Carlisle lifted the other eyelid and it was the same. I started to panic again. I heard a small buzz in my ears but it didn't grow like it usually did. I ran over to where Emmet stood, transfixed with the sight of my eyes.

I stood in front of him and waved my hands in front of his face trying to get his attention. I felt the urge to cry but I just couldn't. I reached out in an attempt to grab his arms but the force of my arms going straight through him pushed me forward and I fell into him.

There was a sudden rush through me. And then I was standing. I stared forward and I felt different. Suddenly I felt my body speak but it wasn't me speaking. "Whoa dad, I feel really weird."

_Oh God,_ I thought,_ I'm in Emmet's body._ Suddenly all Emmet's memories and thoughts came flooding into my head. I tried to scream but it was like I wasn't actually there. I saw memories of him and Rosalie, I saw memories of when he changed; I saw everything.

I didn't like it too many thoughts and memories I wouldn't mind so much if it was organised or if I could listen to one thing at once but it was all just rushing around my mind together, all jumbled. It was making the buzzing get louder.

I tried to focus on just hearing his thoughts of the moment. And all the memories slowly faded from my mind. Finally I could hear one single voice. Emmet's thoughts.

_I hope she's okay… I've just lost Rosalie I don't need to loose her __as well… what are you doing? You're already thinking about another woman that way… god I really fancy some cheese stupid vampireyness… Her eyes are scary… I wonder what she's thinking…Oh god…_

His jumble of thoughts scared me as I listened to the erratic string of thoughts. What did he mean he was already thinking about another woman that way? Suddenly I felt a crash and I realised it was Emmet's body falling to the ground.

I tuned into what he was saying. "Carlisle, something's scratching about it my head, it's like someone is searching through my brain." I quickly tuned into his thoughts.

They were jumbled and frantic _oh God,_ I thought, _I'm hurting him…_ Suddenly I felt a huge pull and I was blown out of Emmet's body. For a moment I was floating, and then I was yanked back into my own body.

My eyes flew open and I took a long ragged breath as I shot up into a sitting position. I looked at Emmet who was staring at me from his position lying down on the floor and Carlisle kneeling over him who was now focused on me.

"Carlisle I think I may have figured out what my power is…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Also thank you to all the people who sad mind reading and stuff cause i guess this is technically that aswell xP**_

**_love you all and the next chapter will be up reaaallly soon_**


End file.
